


Steve离开，独留Danny站在门口后……

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Best Friends, Bonding, Coda, Epic Bromance, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 coda, Gen, Missing Scene, Soulmates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: 我很少觉得需要在一段场景中添加情节，但这次，我认为有必要。有太多没有点破的东西了，我的大脑一直在怂恿我写点什么。我不会说这是完美的，或是事情本该发展的方向。我只是向你们分享我的想法并希望你们能喜欢这段剧情补充，让这段场景不会感觉像是一段未完成的交响乐。





	Steve离开，独留Danny站在门口后……

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [...what happened after Steve left Danny standing in the doorway](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10903326) by [writingcreature](http://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature).

Steve急匆匆地到了外面。压在他身上不断累积的紧迫感让他渐渐无法忍受。在Danny面前，他必须得表现得镇定而坚强，但当他发觉他的朋友回以的伤心欲绝的表情时，他不得不尽快离开。Steve不想让Danny看到他的泪水涌出来。他到底是着了什么魔？一谈起中毒的事就管不住自己的嘴。Danny并不清楚Steve出了什么状况，但他的反应和担忧的表情让Steve控制不住地把自己肩上扛着的负担以这样的方式分享给了他最好的朋友。

Steve在沙滩上坐下来，卷曲着脚趾埋进沙子里，望着滚滚浪涛涌向海滩。他一直都知道他跟Danny之间有根特殊的纽带。打从相识的那天起，没说出口的结婚誓言就盘踞在他们之间：“我承诺在顺境里与你一同欢笑，在逆境中同你并肩战斗。我承诺尊重你，爱护你，把你当做一个独立的个体，一位搭档，一个与我平等的人来对待。我们并不完整，却相辅相成。愿我们一起经历很多的冒险，并白头偕老。”

“划掉最后那条。”Steve想。多老算老？他干笑两声，泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。

“所以你认为你可以向我扔一个重磅炸弹，然后就这么离开？”Danny沙哑的声音吓得Steve几乎跳起来。

“Danno? 你他妈在这儿做什么？你不是应该……？”

“应该干嘛？在你麻溜地跑了之后还好好招待别人？当然了，这就是你对我的期望，当一个开心的白痴，无视你刚刚告诉我的你可能不会自然死亡的事实。我们救了不少人的性命，但你现在却可以眼瞅着自己的生命枯竭，就因为这操蛋的炸弹？”

Danny从头顶扯下厨师帽，丢在身旁的沙子上。他扑通坐在Steve身旁，把膝盖弯折拉向胸前，直勾勾地盯着眼前的海。

Steve被Danny的出现和他带来的演讲震惊了。他用余光瞥他，试图避免直视他。

“我能听见，尽管你一个字都没说。”Danny沉吟道，“你不是真的以为我会就这样放过你吧？是的，你是超级海豹，但你不是没有灵魂的机器人。别告诉我你没因为大夫告诉你的这些事而受到影响。”

Danny把他的脸转向Steve的方向。“又是那副得了动脉瘤的表情。还有没有点新花样？”金发警探向空中挥舞手臂。

Steve吐出舌头，轻碰嘴唇，搜肠刮肚地试图找出合适的话语。

“听着，Danny，我不想把你卷进……”

Danny立马打断了他的话：“我怎么可能不被卷进来，Steven？自打我们那天一同踏上这场疯狂的旅程，我他妈就已经被卷进来了。你跳出那架飞机的时候，我以为我就要死了。像个婴儿一样被绑在你身上简直就是耻辱。我不得不克制自己不要被吓尿的时候，你居然在欢呼。”

听到Danny栩栩如生的描述，Steve不禁微笑起来。

“不许笑，Steven。我怎么会知道那只是后来的事的序曲？我没想到我们是《勇敢者的游戏》的剧组，还是第二部的。”

“你得承认那挺有趣的。”Steve插嘴道。

“有趣？”Danny给了他个凶巴巴的表情，“你他妈在逗我吧？我我觉着我们当时根本不在一个时空里因为我半点都没觉得有趣！我记得你有多想让我承诺把自己的餐厅命名为‘Steve's’。你那不是请求，你恳求我，或者说是强迫我向你保证。这世界上有谁会给自己的餐厅命名为‘Steve's’啊？顺便一说，有人告诉我退休开餐馆是个烂主意。

Steve点点头：“别人这么说你就信了？”

“告诉我这个的是个警察，buddy。”Danny补充道。

“噢，那这肯定是真的。”Steve说。

“言归正传，Steven。你告诉我这些坏消息然后就跑掉了，你当时脑子里究竟在想什么？”

“什么都没想？”Steve提出。

“什么都没想，确实，肯定是这样。然后怎么办？我的意思是，你的医生难道没有提到任何选项吗？比如健康食品或者健康的生活方式？尽管你从未采纳过任何关于健康的建议。”

“我刚才不是让你帮我调杯酒吗，Danny？”

“你是在试图转移话题吗？”Danny立刻爆发了。

Steve把他的手搭在他朋友的肩膀上：“我们没讨论细节。我们只谈了下一步该怎么办。他还说了些别的什么，但说实话，我没在听。”

“当然了，因为这就是医生告诉你症状及副作用的时候你会做的，啥都不听。你下次得带上我，或者干脆我替你去。”Danny的声音听上去很坚决。

“你是不是有点反应过度了，Danno？”

“帮我个忙，Steven，你得开始把这当回事了。这可不像得了感冒。你得进行定期检查和测试。你得认真听从你的身体的命令。你得消停会儿了。不许再执行你那些自杀式的忍者行动。”

一片静寂。

Steve笑了，谢天谢地，Danny依旧能像平时那样对他说话。“我想知道的是，如果你在我的位置上的话，你会怎么做？”

“我就猜到你会问这个。”Danny踌躇道，“但……我不知道，Steven。我真的不知道。我无法想象自己被诊断出这个，而且说实话，我不觉得任何人可以。”他呼出一口气，用食指在沙子上画着圈，“我希望你从未告诉过我。”

“或许我不该告诉你的。我无权让你承受这些。”

Danny摇摇头。“我不是这个意思。我知道你得跟谁谈谈这件事，我很高兴这个人是我。只是想到你正在经历的这些，这使我感觉糟透了。你是领导者，你完成任务里所有艰难的部分，拿自己的生命冒险是你的日常；你从桥上跳下去，你受伤，大多数时候你却从不谈论你的感受。你不允许任何人看到你心帘后隐藏着的东西，看到你这样我真的很难过。我很担心你，Steven。”

“对不起。”

“别道歉。我才应该是向你道歉的那个。在你每次需要跟别人谈谈的时候，尤其是过去的几个月里，我该在你身边的。我太全神贯注于自己的事情上了。我的心思像轮子那样转个不停。Rachel离婚，Gracie长大成为青少年并开始约会，Grover的儿子可能会成为我的女婿。除此之外我也开始渐渐对这一切感到疲倦，开始考虑退休的事，虽然我明知在内心深处，并不想离开。”

“Danny，没关系。我很高兴有你做我的搭档。我佩服你，真的。我想知道你是怎么在工作和私生活中掌握平衡的。你的孩子们很棒。你永远都在我身边。有时你像瀑布一样抱怨个不停，但你同时也知道何时该安静地陪伴在我的身边，一言不发。”

“想到你经历的这些，我真的很难过。这次不管我做什么都没法让这该死的辐射中毒消失。”一滴眼泪顺着Danny的面颊滚落。

Steve把胳膊环上他的朋友的肩。“我知道。”他说。

他们沉默地坐在一起，直到Danny叹了口气。“我想让你知道不管发生什么，我都会陪着你，无论是现在还是将来，总是如此，好吗？”

Steve试图理清自己的思绪。“你知道吗？打从我们相识的那一刻起，我一直都相信你，尽管我们当时还不了解彼此，我就已经很确信我可以依赖你。当我们在彼此身边时总是有些不寻常的东西。我的意思是这一切——我们凝视对方的眼神，我因为你搭在我的后背上的手而放松，我们总能知晓彼此在想些什么……总是让我觉得这很特殊，不同寻常。”

Danny认真理解了一下Steve的话。“然后呢？”他问，“你想让我帮你写遗嘱？”

尽管气氛紧张，Steve还是大笑出声：“这个以后再说吧。”

“我们会去找到一些替代疗法，或者巫医，或者和尚，或者任何什么东西，只要它能帮助你挺过接下来会发生的任何症状。”

Steve揉了揉太阳穴，感到无比心累。“是啊，好极了，”他说，“我喜欢这个主意。”

“嘿……”Danny轻轻摇晃他一下，“你做了明智的决定，向我坦白一切，不要自责。我们已经一起经历了那么多，这次我们也会反抗到底。‘照看彼此的背后’可不是一句空话。”

“我知道，但……”Steve没能说完这句话。往事已逝，未来不可避免。只要有Danny陪伴在身边，他日复一日的生活突然不复漫长，也不再不堪忍受。尽管如此，他还是有些犹豫。

“我很怕。”Steve最终承认。

“我知道。”Danny说，把他的朋友拉近，“我也很怕。”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢作者的授权，她人真的超好呜呜呜~  
> 感谢一湖妹子为我做Beta！如果不是她的指导与完善，这篇翻译肯定不会以这么流畅的语句呈现出来。（事实上我严重怀疑我的中英文词汇量是否达到了平均水平……）  
> 愿海豹一切平安，第八季的McDanno继续甜下去XD


End file.
